


Burning Questions

by RollZero



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drama, F/M, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: Yona and Jae-ha find themselves somehow in Hiryuu's time when a burning question of the princess' needs to be answered. Perhaps she can find it with a little help from herself. Taking place around chapter 183 of the manga written for a Secret Santa prompt 2019
Relationships: Hiryuu (Akatsuki no Yona)/Original Character(s), Jae-Ha & Yona (Akatsuki no Yona), Jae-Ha/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Burning Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asianmanatea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asianmanatea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At the Break of Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304643) by [ZenoObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed). 



> Merry Christmas Rina! I hope you enjoy this little tie in to Mal's stories 'different times different places' and 'At the break of dawn' since you wrote time travel in your topics and tropes I just had to do this ^^  
> Jin-ae is a creation by both me and ZenoObsessed, Zoe and Alex are both her OC's

“So this is Hiryuu’s Shrine?” Jae-ha asked as he and Princess Yona had decided to poke around the castle during the alliance. After the mess of the tournament Judo was busy with damage control so the Ryokuryuu offered to look after Yona for now and since he was injured he wasn’t at risk to just take off with the princess but they still had one Sky Tribe guard following them. “Huh, I already fell better here so fast… Zeno wasn’t kidding at the amazing power this place has.”

“Your injuries healed?” Yona gasped, surprised to hear that but relieved. She hated the fact he got hurt during the tournament trying to end it before Zeno and Shin-ah’s powers were revealed. Though part of her groaned that out of the dragons he had to be the one accompanying her. While she enjoyed her time with Jae-ha, a bit too much… Her heart didn’t like to behave around him. “That’s great. I used to play here a lot as a kid and it always felt warm and welcoming.”

“I bet you were adorable as a child, Yona dear.” Jae-ha flashed her a smile as he gave her a wink that made her heart skip a beat.

“Please you say that about all the girls.” Yona turned her head, trying to ignore the praise but lately she swore everything he said made her blush to her toes. Didn’t help Hak called her out on her crush on the Green Dragon lately and tried to get her to just tell him but…. Things kept getting complicated like her kidnapping in Kai.

“Well you know me, I appreciate beauty that’s all.” Jae-ha hummed, shrugging his shoulders. “There were a lot of cute girls saying how handsome I was at the tournament, I felt so alive.”

That stung for some reason and Yona hated herself for even frowning, shaking her head. _‘What is wrong with me? Stop being jealous he always reacts that way. He calls you a kid doesn’t he? Stop getting your hopes up no matter what Hak told you… Even though I wish I knew for sure how he feels since he dodged my question that time when…’_ she then approached the shrine and sighed. “… Did you hear something?” she swore she heard singing, like a woman’s voice calling out to her.

“No? What you mean Yona dear?” Jae-ha asked, coming up behind her. “It’s been a trying day maybe…”

“I swear it’s from right here…” Yona frowned, approaching the sarcophagus that held the remains of King Hiryuu, lighting touching it… And then something strange happened. Bright lights seemed to blind Yona’s vision, filling the whole shrine as Jae-ha panicked and grabbed the princess right away before they were engulfed in the white light…. Everything seemed to move at once and the next thing they knew they were standing in the shrine but it didn’t look the same, and there was a raven haired woman standing there singing to herself, gasping and dropping a vase once she saw them.

“… Ummm, sorry?” Jae-ha blinked, shaking his head and trying to regain his composure. “Yona dear are you alright?”

“I think so….” The princess held her head, rather confused. “… Where are we? This doesn’t look like Hiryuu’s shrine…”

“…. Just who are you two?” the woman they startled immediately had pulled out an axe, looking ready to fight. “And what’s this about my Hiryuu dear? Are you invaders from another….” She blinked as she took in Jae-ha’s hair color. “… Wait a second. That color…”

“Now, now, my dear please put down that axe or you could hurt somebody.” Jae-ha said, immediately pulling Yona behind him for safety. “A beauty like you shouldn’t be wielding such a deadly weapon.”

“Flattery will only get you so far with the queen.” The woman hummed, balancing her axe between her hands. “The little redhead there is more likely to please my fancy if you ask me so don’t try. Unless you’re here to have a quick threesome then I’d suggest move it before Hakuryuu comes in and escorts you out.”

“ **Hakuryuu**?” Jae-ha and Yona looked at each other. “ _Queen_?”

“Queen Jin-ae! I heard a crash!” a blonde came rushing in that was all too familiar to them.

“Zeno!” Yona gasped. “Wait you know this woman?”

Jae-ha just shrugged. “Well whatever I hope Kija and Shin-ah are with you so-“

“… Who are you?” Zeno asked, tilting his head in confusion. “How do you know my name?”

“I’m fine Zeno but obviously these two aren’t.” the woman, Jin-ae, clicked her tongue as she took a step closer. “I’d thought everyone in the kingdom by now knew of the king’s human pet.”

Zeno made a face. “You know the king hates it when they call you that.”

Jin-ae shrugged. “Please it’s cute. Now don’t you find something weird about the handsome one?”

“… He’s got green hair like Shu-ten.” Zeno blinked.

Jae-ha froze right then. He very well knew the name of the first Ryokuryuu that his village used to often speak of like a curse as how they always treated the dragon’s blood. Yona’s eyes widened as a long past history lesson in her days in the palace made her recall the name Jin-ae, Hiryuu’s wife and mother of the following king after him Yak-shi.

Yona tugged on Jae-ha’s robes. “… I don’t know how Jae-ha but… I… I think we’ve traveled to the past.”

“… I believe you’re right Yona dear.” The Ryokuryuu gulped, not sure what to make of it but he knew one way so they wouldn’t see them as enemies. “Well that hair isn’t a style choice… I’m a Ryokuryuu.”

“That’s impossible.” Zeno made a face. “We drank the blood of the dragons there was only one of each.”

“I didn’t drink it, more I inherited it.” Jae-ha sighed. “I know this is going to sound insane but… We’re from about 2,000 years since this time.”

Jin-ae blinked a few times, leaning to Zeno. “Did the servants get into my brother’s saki stash again and invite some friends to go crazy?”

The Yellow Dragon just looked at her deadpan. “There isn’t enough booze in Shu-ten’s storage to spin an insane story like that.”

Jae-ha sighed. “Very well then since telling you won’t work.” He then quickly leapt right over the queen and landed behind her. “Not exactly a jump that’s easy is it? I mean if you insist I could strip but this is hardly the place…”

Jin-ae snorted. “… I like this Ryokuryuu, can we trade you with my idiot brother?”

“ ** _YOUR HIGHNESS!_** ” Zeno shouted.

“I’m joking, jeez.” The queen rolled her eyes. “… So who’s the cutie here with hair that totally matches my Hiryuu dear?”

“Well that’s a bit… complicated.” Yona gnawed on her lip, not sure how much she should say.

“Well lucky for you I have someone that’s an expert on weird and complicated.” Jin-ae hummed, pulling out what looked like a bead and breaking it into her hands. “Zoe!”

In an instant, a messy black haired girl that looked no older than 14 appeared, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor as she folded her arms over her chest. “What is it Jin my summon beads are not for entertainment I was in a very important meeting with-“ she blinked when Jae-ha and Yona caught her eye. “… Who are these people?”

Yona just stared at the woman appearing, for some reason getting a strange sense of familiarity, safety around her and she didn’t know why. It was like as if she knew this person her whole life but she couldn’t place her at all.

“That’s what we’re hoping you can tell us, Zoe dear.” Jin-ae pointed out. “The claim to be from the future. We sure are getting a lot of time travelers these days aren’t we? Maybe like that little girl Lina they stumbled on something of yours?”

“Odds are that’s not it as they’re looking at me like they’ve never seen me in my life, where as Lina knew who I was.” Zoe approached Yona, taking in those familiar amethyst eyes. “… But I know the soul of my best friend anywhere. Mind if I borrow a hair from that lovely head of yours?”

Yona looked confused, but nodded, plucking out a red hair to hand to her. “… J-just how did you… Appear right now?”

“What? Never seen a mage before?” Jin-ae chuckled.

“A mage?” Jae-ha looked bewildered. “But they’re just a myth!” he knew of superstitions in his village about mages but never thought they were real.

“Maybe we’re even less common in there time. Hey you the charming one can you spare a hair as well?” Zoe asked.

“Oh my flatter me some more and I can give you more than hairs…” Jae-ha purred as he complied, taking her hand and placing a kiss.

“… Geez he’s like a male you Jin.” Zoe snorted… Then froze as she twirled the hairs around, frowning at first when her spell didn’t seem to give her the result she wanted, chanting again and then got her answer. “… Ok strike that, he is a male you. I think we just found Lina’s parents.”

“ ** _PARENTS_**?” Yona turned bright red. “Y-you’re mistaken I’m not a mother I’m only 16!”

“Oh so this is the beautiful Ryokuryuu I’m going to become?!?” Jin-ae was instantly looking all over Jae-ha, grabbing at his muscles in his arms and feeling up his abs. “Damn I am hot. So is it incest if I bang myself?” she asked.

“Jin. Seriously.” Zoe gave her a deadpan look as Zeno just looked weirded out by all this before leaving to get his dragon brothers. “You’re making Hiryuu jealous.” Zoe commented as she jabbed a thumb at Yona who was in fact making a jealous pout at Jin-ae all over Jae-ha.

“Huh? I-I’m not I… Hold on someone explain to me what’s going on!” Yona whined, holding her head in frustration.

“Ok the gist of it is you two obviously stumbled on a time travel spell of some sorts and it sent you here. From what I can tell from your hairs is that you guys are the reincarnations of Hiryuu the king of Kouka and Jin-ae here, his wife.” Zoe shrugged. “There was a little girl that arrived here about four years ago named Lina and said her mother and father were the reincarnations of the king and his queen, so I assume that must be you two. But you say you’re not a mother so…”

Yona turned bright red looking at Jae-ha, processing enough of what the mage said that it could be possible they have a daughter together? _‘No, no, no this is just some crazy dream! Wake up!’_ she smacked her own cheeks in a failed attempt to do so. “… It’s not a dream…”

“Nope sorry sweetie though I must say you are adorable!” Zoe hummed, placing her hands on her cheeks. “Damn I guess Hiryuu was right he really would have been more fit to be a girl.”

“Please you just made him that way because you wanted to score him.” Jin-ae teased.

“I DID NOT!” Zoe turned bright red and glared at the queen.

Jin-ae snickered and grabbed Yona next, looking over her features. “You really are cute as a button aren’t you? Oh my I’m jealous of how adorable my husband becomes in his next life.”

Jae-ha just stood there, still trying to process what he heard. Yes they’ve known a whole that Yona was Hiryuu’s reincarnation but… He was Jin-ae’s? The queen? So then was really his attraction to Yona all along not just the dragon’s blood but _…. ‘… This is too confusing.’_ He thought to himself, rubbing his temple. “Look ummm Zoe it was right? … Can you get us home?”

“Well I can try. Time travel magic isn’t very common hopefully I can figure out how to reverse the spell that brought you two here.” Zoe said, sighing as she placed her hands on her hips. “Did you two touch anything before you got here?”

Yona nodded. “… We…. We were in Hiryuu’s shrine and touched the coffin.”

Zoe looked thoughtful, running her fingers under her chin. “Huh….” She twirled Yona’s hair again. “I’ll do some research. In the meantime-“ she was interrupted by Hiryuu walking in with his dragons behind him.

“Zoe what’s going on? Zeno said we have… Guests.” Hiryuu asked, then his eyes met Yona and his eyebrows creased, just as Yona stared back at him in shock.

“Sis what kind of trouble are you starting now?” Shu-ten grumbled.

“Don’t look at me they just suddenly arrived.” Jin-ae shrugged. “Also you should check out how much more handsome I make as a Ryokuryuu unlike you that looks like a mad dog.” She teased, hugging Jae-ha close to her who was just staring in shock at what he was seeing.

“Antirrhinum what do you mean?” Hiryuu asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Remember our little princess Lina, my king?” Zoe asked with a sigh. “Seems we have more time travelers. This time your reincarnation and Jin’s reincarnation have shown up. Somehow.”

“You really expect us to believe King Hiryuu is going to come back as this… Little girl?” Abi looked at her questioning it right away.

“I’ll give her that this greenie doesn’t look like he’s about to bite people and give them rabies while getting drunk.” Guen remarked. “Though if he’s the queen that means he’s trouble.”

“I see jumping to conclusions is a Hakuryuu trait.” Jae-ha chuckled. “… You really think your mage friend can get us home?” he asked the queen.

“Oh I’m sure of it, she’s my mom after all so that makes her kind of yours too.” Jin-ae giggled, poking his cheek. “Adopted, but still she’ll make sure you get home safe and sound and Hiryuu dear too.”

“If Zoe says that’s who they are then I believe them.” Hiryuu said with a firm nod. “Please, allow us to let you stay here at the kingdom until then as my guests.”

“Thank you, that’s very kind.” Yona smiled, approaching with a bow. “I am Princess Yona and it’s an honor to meet the very Hiryuu from legends I was told as a kid. This is Jae-ha my friend and Ryokuryuu that’s traveling with me. Currently I’ve gathered the dragons recently and we’re at Hiryuu castle when… This happened. The other dragons sadly aren’t with me at the moment, only the two of us came here.”

“Just friend? Not lover?” Jin-ae couldn’t help but nudge in.

“It’s not like that.” Jae-ha shook his head. “Really you guys are mistaken about this Lina girl you keep talking about.”

“My magic is never wrong.” Zoe took offense at that.

“Well in that case, come dear you look like you need a bath and I can give you a dress to wear!” Jin-ae hummed, grabbing Yona’s arm and dragging her off.

“Hey fun Yona dear.” Jae-ha chuckled, shaking his head…. Then blinked when Hiryuu was now circling and looking him over. “Seriously I never thought I’d have the legendary Hiryuu checking me out, I’m flattered.” He teased, making a pose.

That made Zoe snort. “Oh geez Jin-ae never changes does she?”

“Oh forgive me.” Hiryuu stopped, standing in front of him and smiling. “Just this is my first time being human and you’re the first I’ve met I can compare a reincarnation too. Granted my wife’s personal guard is Zoe’s reincarnated husband but I never met him before that so I have no comparison. Forgive me for being curious.”

“…. You guys are really serious about me being the reincarnation of the queen?” Jae-ha asked.

“You didn’t seem that hung up on your princess there being Yona.” Zoe shrugged.

“Because I already know that from Ze-“ Jae-ha cut himself off, realizing seeing the wide eyed and innocent looking Zeno there probably didn’t know he’d be an immortal and didn’t want to complicate things further. “… From an oracle we met once. Failed to mention who I was though. Just… A bit strange considering.”

“So have you two at least banged?” Shu-ten couldn’t help but ask right away, getting twin chokes and growls from Guen and Abi. “Oh stop having strokes you two you both know how my sister is!”

“It’s not like that at all, really.” Jae-ha narrowed his eyes. “I’m more a big brother to her than anything.” He waved them off. “Not to mention the only thing that drew me to her at first was this cursed dragon’s blood.” He bit his lip though realizing he ran his mouth a bit.

“ _Cursed_?” Zoe blinked. “Why do you say cursed?”

Jae-ha sighed. “…. Well it’s a long story…” he went into details about his village, much to Shu-ten’s distress and wanting to murder his descendants for such a thing to happen…

Meanwhile Jin-ae had already gotten Yona to the servants and a bath, and had finished getting her all dressed up and squealing. “Oh if this doesn’t make me throw you down then I don’t know what’s wrong with me in this life.” She hummed.

Yona turned bright red. “I told you it’s not like that with us!”

“Don’t even try with our queen, once she makes up her mind to play match maker she doesn’t stop.” The queen’s personal bodyguard, Alex commented. Two year old Yak-shi was hanging around his ankles.

Yona groaned and lowered her head. “… Really he doesn’t look at me that way at all I’m telling you. I’m too young for him and he likes… Really beautiful women. You know… More like you.” She said, looking at the queen. “I just can’t compare to what he’d want. And he’d never just settle down with one.”

“Oh you are so adorable!” Jin-ae squealed, squishing Yona’s red cheeks again. “Sweetie please. If he’s anything like me running around with random girls is probably how I used to be, screw ‘em and kick them out because they get boring. It’s a whole other world when you meet the one you fall madly in love with. And the way he was so protective of you…”

“He’ll just tell you that’s the dragon’s blood.” Yona rolled her eyes.

“Oh please you both have the look of kicked puppies when denying you two are anything more than friends.” Jin-ae grinned. “There’s no way I’d let Hiryuu slip from me meeting him again, just for some reason I haven’t made the first move. I need to investigate! Alex be a darling and take our guest to the garden? I bet she’ll love to see it.”

“Of course, and I promise no fires will be set.” Alex chuckled.

“Better not, I don’t want Hiryuu dear upset with me.” Jin-ae giggled, rushing off.

_“… Set on fire?”_ Yona didn’t like the sound of that.

“Long story.” Alex chuckled, leading her to the garden area where Yona gasped at all the different kinds of flowers.

“It’s amazing! Oh! Isn’t this the flower that Hiryuu called the queen earlier?” Yona asked, pointing to some dragonflowers.

“Yes the king loves to give nicknames to people based on flowers.” Alex explained. “Zoe’s nickname is Amaryllis.”

“That’s so nice…” Yona smiled. “… They really do love each other don’t they? I… Envy them.” She sighed brushing her fingers over the petals of the flower.

Alex observed her for a moment, then shrugged right when Hiryuu seemed to come out of nowhere. “Then why not tell the one you admire how you feel?”

“AH!” Yona gasped.

“My king please… We need to work on how to startle people sometimes.” Alex chuckled as he excused himself.

“Sorry.” Hiryuu smiled, taking a seat in the garden and patting the spot next to him for Yona to sit. “… Your friend, Jae-ha, was telling me about his village… And some of the things you went through. It seems things didn’t stay well in Kouka and that is why I returned. But to think that the dragons were put through so much.”

Yona nodded, sighing as she took a seat. “…. There was someone I loved once… But part of me questions if his kindness he showed me was a lie, so now I hesitate on my feelings. Besides the fact what if Jae-ha’s right and he only is kind to me because of the dragon’s blood? What if… My feelings are just one sided and I ruin the friendship we built? I question everything when it comes to that.”

Hiryuu frowned, patting her shoulder. “… I’m not expert on humans, in fact I’m still learning to be one. But I do know that the day Jin-ae came into my life was the most amazing and memorable days in my existence. Every meeting with her and anytime I saw her brought a smile to my face, and even when times are the most dark she can find some sort of light to give me strength, like a pillar.” He turned to Yona with a smile. “I found that just being by her side was enough to make me feel comfort, warmth and love. I could talk to her about anything and she didn’t judge me or think me some naïve god, in fact just treated me like another person. She seems a bit much to most people but that’s part of her charm. And hearing how Jae-ha speaks of you reminds me of how much Jin-ae praises me and how she always just wants my happiness.”

“Being by her side is enough…” Yona started at him wide eyed, her cheeks burning as she looked back to the flowers. “… Funny how I have to hear this from myself.” She giggled. “Still I wonder about…”

“About what?” Hiryuu asked.

“… Well, I asked him once what he thinks of me… At least now.” Yona brought up, twiddling her fingers in circles. “He was reminiscing how he met and how I used to be a weak girl and all, so I asked him what he thought of me now and… He deflected and never answered me… It just really bugs me sometimes wondering why he told me that he’d rather not say….”

Zoe huffed as she watched the two Crimson Dragons talk from afar, twisting Yona’s hair between her fingers and puffing out her cheeks. She let out a yelp when Alex hugged her from behind. “Isa don’t scare me like that, I’m concentrating.”

“On to something love?” he asked, humming as he nuzzled her cheek.

“The spell laced on them obviously sent them here due to her overwhelming desire to have a question answered. There must have been a charm placed on the area they visited to grant Hiryuu’s wishes or something like that and she accidentally triggered it.” Zoe explained, shaking her head. “So whatever it is her greatest desire is for, until it’s fulfilled I can’t do anything about breaking the spell to send them back.”

The days passed that Yona and Jae-ha stayed as Hiryuu’s guests. Currently Jae-ha was walking with Jin-ae in the hallway, confused by what she just said. “Take Yona dear out to the streets? But shouldn’t we have to worry about…”

“I’ll give her something to cover her hair, same with you.” Jin-ae smiled. “Come on, take her out I bet you two haven’t had some actual time together just to relax from what you’ve told us. Think of it as a date.”

“I’ve told you it’s not like that.” Jae-ha chuckled. “Not that I’ll complain about being in the company of a beautiful woman just like now with yourself.”

Jin-ae snickered, playfully tracing her fingers on his chest. “Ooohhh if Guen hadn’t come in the other day I’d so pin you to try out how good I am in bed as a guy. But seriously, you can’t hide the way you look at Yona dear, you’re smitten with her.”

“… It’s complicated. She has someone important to her that already loves her and has been by her side far longer.” Jae-ha explained, sighing to himself. “They’re both precious to me so I don’t dare come between them. Even though she’s completely oblivious to his affection.”

“Maybe she just doesn’t see him that way. Seriously let the girl have some options! I cannot believe I became this dense!” Jin-ae hummed. “It’s her choice. I’ve often thought Hiryuu could have met many other girls besides me but I’m the one that interested him, and honestly for me it was love at first sight. Also stop blaming the dragon’s blood you don’t see my Hiryuu dear running a harem here with his dragons even though that would be kinky.”

“ _Still_ …” Jae-ha bit his lip. “I mean, it doesn’t bother me anymore if that’s what started it just… I don’t like the idea of my fate just being set and decided like that, I’m a free spirit and all… But no matter what I just want to be by her side, even if it’s just as a friend… Also I highly doubt she looks at me that way… She’s still recovering from a tragic love herself.” He sighed, recalling when he found out about that hairpin. “Not to mention a love confession from her childhood friend that I’m sure she has some deep rooted feelings for.”

“Perhaps erasing that would be helped with a good experience. I used to have crap for luck with dates, Zoe usually had to toss them out because they’d be jerks after I’d screw them and lose interest.” Jin-ae shrugged her shoulders. “But with Hiryuu it was different. It wasn’t just about getting him into bed, though trust me I nailed him on the second date that was so worth it, but it was just seeing him, being around him and he really was unlike anyone else. No duh, being a former god and all, Zoe was the mage that turned him into a human.”

“Sure sounds like quite the story there.” Jae-ha smiled. “Any luck on your mage mom getting us home?”

“She’s still working on it. Said she thinks it has something to do with Yona being Hiryuu, that she has something she needs to discover for herself and you two will go back instantly.” Jin-ae answered, smiling when they approached Yona and Hiryuu. “Hiryuu dear! I’m taking our guests into the capital for the day would you like to come?”

“Sis you know this idiot king can’t leave here easily.” Shu-ten snapped, as always Hiryuu’s dragons were close.

“Assassins could target him. Bad idea.” Guen agreed.

“Fine, fine, but we’re going!” Jin-ae grabbed Yona as she handed her a scarf to tie her hair into. “This will hide your red hair sweetie, as for Jae-ha.” She handed him a cloak. “Keep the hood up dear.”

“Have fun.” Hiryuu smiled, waving them off. “And remember what we talked about Yona.”

“Thank you.” Yona smiled, over the past few days it had been interesting speaking with her past life about the country, the palace… And her feelings for Jae-ha. It put some things into perspective and she was determined. She was going to finally just ask her question to Jae-ha and find out how he really felt about her.

The queen lead her guests into the marketplace, Yona finding it interesting seeing how Jin-ae interacted with the common people so easily. Obviously the queen noticed and turned to her. “I wasn’t a noble until I married a god of course. Zoe’s clinic is just that way that’s where I spent a good amount of time.”

“How did you meet her?” Yona asked. “Hiryuu told me how he met Zoe. It was kind of a funny misunderstanding.”

“My brother Shu-ten and I got away from our abusive mother after my father died. We were starving and I tried to steal from Zoe’s house after we broke in thinking it was abandoned.” Zoe replied with a sigh. “She felt sorry for us and took us in. Then one day Hiryuu dear showed up at the clinic like fate. Though a fool tried to attack him and I easily took that guy down.”

Yona giggled. “He told me. Said you were enchanting the way you did it so gracefully.”

“Kind of like how you kick people in the face Yona dear.” Jae-ha chuckled.

“ ** _JAE-HA!_** I told you that I just try to imitate you!” Yona turned bright red.

Jae-ha laughed. “And you’re so adorable when you do it. Anyway it’s rather busy here so let’s stay close to the queen so we don’t get lost.” He took her hand and blinked when he saw her turning even redder. “… Yona dear?”

_‘Stop blushing… Heart stop… Come on words spit out!’_ Yona opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

“My queen you are not leaving without an escort.” Alex said as he caught up. “I am your personal guard after all.”

“Oh please Alex stay at the castle and have fun with Zoe, after all I have my past life dragon to protect me.” Jin-ae hummed, hugging Jae-ha’s shoulders and smirked at Yona’s expression. “Sweetie don’t be jealous, I’m just borrowing your dragon.”

“ ** _HUH?!_** I’m not jealous!” Yona denied immediately. “J-Jae-ha follows me because he chooses to, I don’t order him around or anything like that! He’s free to do what he wants!”

“That is true, and your progress from a weak little girl to what you are now was amazing.” Jae-ha smiled.

Yona bit her lip at that, when Zoe just seemed to appear again out of nowhere. “So what do you think of me now?” she asked in a perfect imitation of Yona’s voice.

Jae-ha froze for a moment, all eyes on him and he didn’t even notice Zoe at first, but thinking back to his conversations with both the mage and his past life he merely smiled and took Yona’s hand, placing a kiss on it. “… I never did answer that question did I?”

Yona face was so red it was hard to tell where her hair ended around her face. “I-it’s fine y-you don’t have to in a place like… I mean you basically did by saying I was… D-dear to you and…”

Jin-ae looked between the two, then leaned into Zoe. “… You think that’s the question she needs the answer to?”

“After speaking with Hiryuu I’m pretty damn sure that’s it.” Zoe said. “He’s always been a curious one and leaving him hanging like that would grow into a huge desire that the magic picked up on.”

Jae-ha wasn’t listening to them, shrugging to himself as he gave Yona a warm smile. “Simple. You’re the most beautiful, entrancing, confident, strong, kind, amazing woman I’ve ever met. Even if it wasn’t for this dragon’s blood coursing in my veins, I’d follow you to the ends of the earth and beyond, no wonder we were lovers in a past life finding this out I understand why I’ve been so drawn to you all this time. But don’t worry dear, I don’t expect anything after finding this out so I won’t go further than-“ he didn’t finish, Yona grabbed his head by the cloak and yanked him down to her level and mashed her lips clumsily against his, causing the pervert’s eyes to go wide with shock.

“Ooohh so cute!” Jin-ae hummed.

“About time, I was getting ready to shove them together soon and cast a confidence spell.” Zoe mumbled.

Yona slowly pulled back, her eyes widened as she backed up, blushing madly when she realized what she just did. “I-I-I ummm the market over here looks like it has something interesting!” she quickly tried to turn, but Jae-ha grabbed her arm and pulled her back. “ **Jae-ha!** ”

“Now, now princess it’s rude to kiss and run.” Jin-ae snickered, grabbing her other arm. She turned to the Ryokuryuu and hummed. “Still think she has the hots for that other guy and not you?”

“I must say I’m surprised at the boldness Yona dear.” Jae-ha purred, pulling Yona closer as he caressed her cheek. “But I wasn’t finished. What do I think of you? _…. I love you, Yona.”_

Tears filled Yona’s eyes, her heart practically leaping out of her chest and she leapt into his arms, hugging him tight. “You… You really…. Jae-ha I-“ but she didn’t get to reply, bright light engulfed the two of them and they were gone in an instant.

“Yona! Jae-ha!” Jin-ae gasped, then saw Zoe’s smirk and calmed down. “… She got her answer so…?”

“They went back.” Zoe shrugged, leaning into Alex. “Most likely to go conceive Lina who will visit us a few years later. Still makes me curious how I end up saving Jae-ha though, since he’s obviously the father she mentioned I saved.”

“We’ll find out when that day comes, dearest.” Alex said, kissing her cheek.

Back in the present, Yona fell right onto Jae-ha when they arrived, finishing her words as Jae-ha fell onto his back, her ontop of him. “I love you!” the princess shouted the rest of her confession before kissing him again.

Jae-ha smiled wide as joy filled his entire being, hugging the princess back and smooching with her until he heard a throat clearing noise and looked up to see Zeno, Shin-ah and Kija standing before them. “Oh look at that Yona dear, we’re back!” he hummed, breaking the kiss.

“Where have you two been?!” Kija asked, his dragon arm growing larger. “The sky tribe soldier said you vanished and…”

Shin-ah just stood there, his head tilted. “You guys just… _Appeared_.”

Zeno though just stood behind the other two, pretending not to pay attention as he was feeding Ao an acorn. “Ryokuryuu and the miss just had…. A little trip.”

“You wouldn’t believe us if you told you boys.” Jae-ha chuckled, helping Yona onto her feet. “Though Zeno can help back up our crazy story.”

Kija and Shin-ah turned to Zeno who immediately turned for the door. “Missy and Ryokuryuu are found so no need to stay in panic, Zeno tried to tell you they would be fine.”

“Just what were you doing with the princess when….” Kija eyed Jae-ha suspiciously.

“… Yona just said she loved him.” Shin-ah spoke up.

“Yes that confession did get interrupted mind saying it again Yona dear?” Jae-ha purred, nuzzling Yona’s cheek as she was blushing horribly now.

“I-I think we need to tell everyone else we’re fine now before weird rumors start spreading about us vanishing from the castle!” Yona said, dashing off as Jae-ha just hummed to himself.

“Truly we’ve had a love that’s lasted over two thousand years so it can’t blossom overnight I guess… I can wait until we can get alone to talk.”


End file.
